Mine!
by ElfNight
Summary: AU! A 'High School' fic. Heero and his friends are quite interested in a new student. Heero a bit more than the others... SLASH! 1x5
1. Chapter 1

**MINE!**

**WARNING: **For language and lemon. Oh, and Relena! _Beware the Relena!_ *makes scary noises*

**DISCLAIMER:** Must I be forced to admit that they aren't mine? Can't you leave me in my dream world?!

**SUMMARY:** AU! A 'High School' fic. Heero and his friends are quite interested in a new student. Heero a bit more than the others... Cookie fic!

1.

Heero watched as Wufei tightened his lips around the pencil in his mouth, the Chinese boy humming slightly as he worked on a difficult problem, fine black eyebrows drawing together in concentration.

He jerked his eyes back to his own homework. He _had_ to get this done; there was no sense in Wufei-watching, anyway. He'd barely spoken to the other boy yet, and...

Wufei made a pleased noise and the pencil went scratching across his paper. He'd obviously figured out the problem that was stumping him.

Heero allowed himself a moment to admire his crush. Wufei was so smart. Of course, he himself was smart, too... but Wufei was _cute_ when he was smart. Heero's friend Duo often told him that _he_ was scary when he was being clever.

He usually liked being scary, but he wondered if that might be one of the reasons Wufei was so cautious around him. Or maybe, it was just that he was still the 'new guy' and he wasn't sure of his place.

Heero would _love_ to show him exactly what he wanted Wufei's place to be...

Wufei, meanwhile, had moved on to the next problem on his paper. Apparently another tough one, the thoughtful look returned and the eraser wandered back toward Wufei's lips.

Heero watched as those soft, full lips closed over the pencil again, and Wufei's eyebrows resumed their studious frown. It must have been an even harder problem than before...

...because Wufei began to suck lightly on the end of his pencil.

Heero snapped.

Papers and books went flying everywhere as he leapt over the table and tackled the other boy.

***One Month Earlier***

"There's a new guy, today," Duo announced, thumping down into his seat.

"How do you always know that?" Trowa demanded, staring at his friend.

"I'm just good. He's our age. Probably be in most of our classes."

"Hmm..." Quatre sounded interested. "Hey, Heero, maybe he'll be your type."

"Doubtful," Heero snorted, barely glancing up from the laptop he was furiously tapping away on. Most kids spent the half-hour between the bus' arrival and the actual start of school either on the football field's bleachers or in the cafeteria. Popularity decided how high you were allowed to sit when you chose the bleachers; _they_ were always on the very top row.

"Aw, c'mon, Hee-chan. Have a little faith. Odd as it may seem, there's someone out there for everybody, including you." Duo stopped and shivered. "Though the idea of you in love gives me the _creeps_..."

Quatre and Trowa snickered.

Heero glared. "You're such a dead man, Maxwell."

"You'll only be able to kill me if Zechs lets you," Duo sniffed, turning his nose up.

Heero rolled his eyes at the reference to Duo's older boyfriend. "That pretty blond can't stop me."

"Hey, no taking Zechs' name in vain! He may be blond, and pretty, but he can beat you up!" Duo paused, eyeing his friend. "Well... maybe."

Heero's lips quirked in a small smile. "Baka. At least you admit it."

"Heero!" a plaintive female voice called.

Heero's small smile became a large glare.

All his friends groaned.

The pretty blond girl didn't notice. She hurried up the bleachers and sat down beside her crush, her own light blue eyes wide with love. You could almost see little hearts throbbing in her pupils. She wrapped herself around Heero's arm and sighed. "I missed you."

"Hn," was Heero's eloquent reply. He attempted to shake her off his arm; that had never worked before and it didn't work now. He turned back to his laptop; necessity had taught him to type very quickly with just one hand.

"Relena, don't you have friends to hang out with?" Duo demanded, taking up for Heero. His friend had given up after he found that everything he said to the girl, rejection-wise, she would twist around to suit her own way of thinking. Duo and his other friends hadn't given up trying to help Heero yet, though.

Heero appreciated that, but he was fairly certain it was a lost cause.

Even threatening to gut Relena hadn't driven her away. She had giggled and told him he was 'so cute when he teased.'

"Of course I have friends!" Relena said, turning a little to wave to those same friends, who were huddled together further down the bleachers, giggling as they watched their leader.

All eight of them waved back eagerly.

"Then why don't you sit with them?" Quatre hinted.

"And leave poor Heero all _alone_?" Relena looked horrified.

"Um, excuse me, princess, but he has three friends sitting with him. Last time I checked, that wasn't exactly 'alone'." Duo growled.

"Oh, _you_ don't count!" she replied airily, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. "Heero needs to be _loved_, you know! and _I'm_ the one who loves him!"

Heero growled. "Get away from me," he said, shoving at her, "I don't need you to 'love' me. Go find some other guy."

"Oh, _Heero_," Relena said sadly, big blue eyes filling with tears. "I know you're just afraid of being hurt, but I'll never hurt you! I'll never leave you all alone!"

Heero groaned.

Duo and the others couldn't help but snicker.

Heero gave serious thought to throwing his laptop at them, but then he'd have to buy another one. And it had taken too long to get all his games and programs on this one...

"Hey," Duo was distracted from their daily soap opera. "That must be the new guy. Cute!"

Heero looked up, not really interested - until he saw the boy who had walked onto the field.

Then he stared.

Cute was an understatement. Heero had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

The boy was Chinese - he was fairly certain of that - all golden-skin and dark, tilted eyes. He had long black hair scraped back into a tight ponytail, and his black T-shirt was embroidered with a red and gold dragon. His hands were shoved in the pockets of loose, wide-legged jeans, but Heero could see black wrist-braces on his arms.

Interesting... did the boy know martial arts?

...'cause Heero would _love_ to 'spar' with him...

"Duo Maxwell! You shouldn't go around saying boys are cute; people with think you're gay!" Relena reprimanded the braided boy.

Duo stared at her. "I _am_ gay, Relena. I'm dating your cousin!"

"Zechs isn't gay!" Relena gasped, "he's just your friend, and I know it! You've got to stop saying things like that, dumber people might believe you!"

Duo put his face in his hands, giving up for now.

Heero was still watching the new boy.

The dark eyes swept over the crowd on the bleachers - half of whom were watching him, in return - without really settling on anyone. Then he moved to the bottom bleacher, sat down, and put headphones on.

Heero finally pried his eyes away from the boy, to find that all his friends were staring at him.

And they were grinning.

"Getting a little faith, after all, Hee-chan?" Duo asked slyly.

"I have seen the light," was the solemn reply.

Wufei sighed softly.

He hated new schools.

This was the third one he'd been to this year.

Of course, he'd been _promised_ that this was the last one...

...he'd just wait and see about _that_.

It would be nice if it was true - if he got to _stay_ with Aunt Li. He liked her.

And it would be nice not to be the 'new kid' anymore.

Nice not to be shuffled around from relative to relative.

Nice to know why this kid with the braid was grinning at him.

He pulled off the headphones and lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Duo," was the response, along with an outstretched hand.

"Wufei," he replied warily, stretching his own hand out slowly.

"Cool - c'mon!" and within a second, his hand was snatched, he was yanked to his feet, and Duo was pulling him up the bleachers at top speed. Wufei stumbled along behind him, keeping on his feet through sheer luck. They reached the top few bleachers and Duo stopped so suddenly that Wufei very nearly slammed into his back.

"Okay!" the boy said cheerfully, giving Wufei's hand another yank until the boy was standing on the bleacher beside him. "That's Trowa, that's Quatre, and that's Heero! I'm Duo - oh, wait, I told you that! Guys, this is Wufei." He then turned back to his captive. "You can sit with us!" and with that, he pushed the stunned boy down beside of one of the others.

It was no accident that the other was Heero.

"Hello," Quatre said, smiling at the boy, who looked rather stunned. "You'll have to forgive Duo. He's very impulsive. So, you're Wufei? That's Chinese, right?"

Wufei nodded silently, trying to ignore the boy beside him. He hadn't gotten much more than one quick look, the way Duo was yanking him around, but that look had been enough to tell him two things - first, the boy was gorgeous.

Second, he was taken.

Duo might not have introduced the pretty little blond girl, but the possessive way she was wrapped around the blue-eyed boy's arm didn't leave any questions about _his_ dating status.

"Where are you from?" Quatre was still smiling at him.

Wufei didn't answer at first - he was trying to pick which place to name. Saying he was from 'all over the place' always got him more questions than he wanted to answer. He finally replied with the name of the small town he'd been in last, and blinked when the others stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing... you have a nice voice, that's all." Duo was grinning at him maniacally.

"Duo!" the blond girl spoke up for the first time, and Wufei winced. Her voice sounded perfectly normal, yet it grated on his nerves like fingernails on a chalkboard. "You shouldn't say things like that, I told you! He'll think you're a homosexual!"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Relena, go sit with your friends! I've told you every day for the past year that I _am_, and you still don't believe me! I'm getting tired of trying!"

"I will _not_ go sit with my friends, and you can't fool me, Duo Maxwell! Everyone knows you're always joking! I won't be the one who falls for every lie you tell!"

Duo's grin abruptly vanished. "I don't lie. I may joke and play pranks, but I _never_ lie..." the boy was so angry he was visibly shaking. His friends were already bracing themselves to catch him before he attacked the girl.

Relena never knew how close she had come to being strangled - she was saved when arms wrapped themselves around Duo from behind. "What's going on?"

"Zechs!" Duo's mood flipped from murderous to thrilled. "I thought you only had a half-day today!"

"I do," the tall blond replied, sitting down and tugging Duo down to sit on the bleacher in front of him, between his knees. "I volunteered for lab assistant in chemistry. Extra credit."

Wufei watched them with interest. So, Duo Maxwell liked boys... and his friends didn't seem to mind. Neither did the other students; no one was pointing or staring or looking disgusted. Well, except for the blond girl, Relena.

Maybe he'd like this school, after all.

He blinked when Quatre moved closer to Trowa and the taller boy put his arm around his shoulders.

Well, that explained why they didn't mind Duo.

What surprised him was that their straight friend - what was his name? oh, yeah, Heero - didn't seem to mind. His girlfriend was obviously upset, whining at the boy named Zechs, but the brown-haired boy was just focused in on his laptop, ignoring everybody.

Wufei took the opportunity to study him out of the corner of his eye - the boy might be straight, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire something that gorgeous when he saw it, did it?

As long as he didn't get caught...

Heero tried his best to keep his focus on the flickering screen in front of him, and not turn and jump the boy sitting beside him.

Damn Duo anyway, for purposefully making him sit there! Heero was more than glad that his friend, who had never met a stranger in his young life, had gone and retrieved his new crush, but couldn't he have sat him beside Quatre? at least until they knew if he was interested in guys or not?! This was going to drive him crazy!

The boy even _smelled_ good, like something rich and sinfully sweet. Like cinnamon and vanilla.

A lot different from the sickly floral fragrance of Relena's perfume...

Heero tried shaking her off his arm again and grimaced when her grip threatened to cut off the blood supply to his hand. He was lifting his other hand to _push_ her away when the first bell rang.

"Oh, I have to go! Goodbye, Heero, darling!" she aimed a kiss at him and he ducked, leaving her kissing air.

His friends snickered.

"Oh, Heero - you're so shy!" she twittered, then ran lightly down the bleachers to join her giggling friends.

Heero's friends kept snickering. He just closed his laptop and started banging his head against the lid.

Zechs stood and pulled Duo up - it was a signal for the others that they needed to get going, too. All of them started down the bleachers.

Duo made absolutely sure that Wufei was coming along.


	2. Chapter 2

**_PART 2_**

Wufei was confused.

That didn't happen to him often, and he didn't like it.

He couldn't figure Heero Yuy out. The guy had the most popular girl in school hanging off his arm, yet he didn't seem to _want_ her there.

And even though he didn't want her there, he didn't shove her away.

Beyond strange...

Of course, _all_ of these guys were turning out strange. Zechs was easily the most popular senior here, yet he spent most of his time with juniors. Wufei understood why he spent time with Duo, since they were dating, but he would have expected Zechs to drag Duo off to sit with his own friends, not to be perfectly satisfied chatting to Quatre and Trowa.

Quatre kept freaking him out by looking at him and then asking a question or making a statement that matched how he was feeling perfectly. Wufei had always been rather proud of hiding most of his feelings - beyond anger and stubbornness - and he didn't like the little blond being able to read him so easily.

Especially since he couldn't figure out how he was doing it!

Trowa was - well, silent. Yet he had no problem communicating - all he had to do was look at someone, and somehow they knew what he was thinking about them. This didn't freak Wufei out quite as much as Quatre's talent did.

Probably because he'd been accused of acting the same way.

Duo... well, Wufei didn't even _try_ to understand Duo. The braided boy was an absolute lunatic. He was constantly hyper, always eating, never shut up, and his braid had a life of its own.

Wufei liked him.

But not the way he liked Heero - he snuck another peek at his new crush.

They were all sitting on the bleachers again. Only this time, they were eating their lunch there, a habit that Wufei very much liked. He'd always hated cafeterias; so far, in the whole week he'd been at this school, he'd been able to eat outside with the group that had instantly absorbed him and declared him their own.

He didn't mind that - he'd been rather pleased, in fact, when he found he got none of the usual teasing and bullying that new kids got. It didn't take him long to figure out it was because of his new - acquaintances. He wouldn't call them friends yet, it had only been a week since he'd met them.

He was still waiting for them to decide he wasn't their type or something, and throw him to the wolves.

But, as each day went by, and they treated him like he'd always been there... he was starting to relax.

A little.

*

"I think he's gettin' used to us," Duo grinned, watching as Wufei walked off toward the entrance, knowing the other boy was heading for the Library. They'd follow him in a few minutes - they all had a free period - but Duo wanted a quick chat with the others.

"I think you're right. He's not nearly as nervous as he was at first," Quatre agreed.

"This is good," Trowa added.

"Hn," Heero gave his usual monosyllabic reply, but his friends could easily tell that was a _happy_ 'hn' - they'd learned the difference over the years.

"I think it's time we stepped up our campaign," Duo said sweetly.

"What campaign?" Heero was instantly suspicious. Whenever Duo used _that_ tone, it meant trouble for someone!

"Why, the campaign to find out if Wufei likes you, of course," Quatre chimed in. His big blue eyes were utterly innocent.

Heero groaned.

Trowa was trying hard not to laugh.

"Heero!" A voice more annoying than a balloon with a slow leak squealed. "Are you all right?! Why are you groaning?! Are you sick?!"

"Relena - he's _fine_," Duo said, moving to block her when she tried to attach herself to Heero's arm. Her clinging had gone on long enough - Wufei was going to get the wrong impression, if he didn't already have it. "Don't you have math class this period?"

"Yes, but my darling Heero is more important!" she cried, trying to push past him.

"I'm _not_ your darling Heero," the boy grumbled, moving further away as she reached for him. "And I don't need you. Go to class."

"Oh, Heero... don't try to be so strong by yourself! I love you, I want to help you! Why do you block me out? When will you..."

"Shut up."

Relena whirled around at the new voice. "Zechs!?"

"Koi!" Duo shouted, diving at him.

Zechs put an arm around his younger lover and glared at his cousin. "Leave Heero alone, Relena. He doesn't like you."

"Yes, he does! You love me, don't you, Heero?"

"No."

"You're just saying that because..."

"He's just saying it because it's true. Don't make me tell your parents you're stalking a guy again, 'Lena. They said they'd send you to reform school the next time."

Quatre, Trowa, and Heero stared at Zechs while Duo dissolved in laughter.

"Reform school! Pretty pink princess in reform school!"

"Zechs! How dare you say that?! You know they were teasing!"

"Relena - go away. I mean it. Leave Heero alone."

She stared into his eyes for a long moment, then wavered and looked at Heero.

He glared back.

She bit her lip, her eyes going large and sorrowful, and whined, "Heeeerrrrooooo..." one last time.

Heero growled at her and took another step backwards.

She wilted.

And left.

Duo immediately started a joyful celebration, doing a quick dance with his laughing lover. Quatre and Trowa both smiled at his antics.

Even Heero's lips quirked.

It was one of the best moments of his life...

Now he just needed to go find Wufei, and make it even better.

*

All right - what were they up to now?

Wufei's eyes narrowed suspiciously, watching his friends.

The Library had been practically deserted when he'd arrived; he'd immediately claimed the best table and started working on his English essay. About two minutes after he started scribbling notes, someone had taken the seat beside of him. He'd looked up, smile ready, expecting one of his friends.

Instead, he found himself eye-to-eye with a total stranger.

A tall stranger with light brown hair tumbling attractively over his forehead, soft brown eyes smiling at him eagerly. He'd introduced himself as Allen. Wufei would have felt rude not to introduce himself in return; he'd given his name and briskly shaken hands when Allen held his out.

He had just realized that he vaguely remembered seeing Allen in his Chemistry class when his friends finally arrived.

They hadn't missed a beat when they saw Allen; Duo called out a greeting, his usual rambunctious tone modified in accordance with the Library rules. Wufei had turned back to his essay, determined to finish it this period so he wouldn't have to worry about it over the weekend.

He tried hard to ignore the leap his heart gave when Heero took the empty seat on his left. The other boy was so close he was sure he could feel the heat radiating off his skin.

'_Straight, straight, straight..._' he had chanted mentally, in a doomed attempt to keep his hormones in check.

Hmm, that was odd. Heero and Allen must not get along - not if the way they were glaring at each other was anything to go by.

Ah, well. None of _his_ business.

He started scribbling on his essay again.

After a few minutes, he glanced up to find the novel he was doing the essay about, and blinked. Heero was still glaring daggers at Allen, and Trowa had joined him. Quatre was blinking solemnly at the boy, his usual cheerfulness gone, and Duo had exchanged his happy-go-lucky grin for one of maniacal mayhem.

This was when Wufei got suspicious.

He raised an ebony eyebrow at Quatre, puzzlement strong in his onyx eyes. The blond immediately recovered his happy little smile.

Yes, _very _suspicious...

Allen had a defiant look on his face; he turned away from the others and gave Wufei a gorgeous smile.

Wufei stared.

Heero's glare magnified itself; Wufei felt almost scorched by it, and it wasn't even aimed at him. Trowa and Quatre's expressions intensified as well, and Duo's grin took on a deadly edge.

Wufei began to wonder if there was something wrong with Allen...

*

The free period was almost over.

Four boys stood by the Library door, waiting for Wufei.

Allen had caught the Chinese boy's arm when he had started to follow them from the room. Now he was speaking to Wufei in low tones that they couldn't overhear. Wufei looked mildly surprised, but nothing more.

Heero was very nearly growling.

Quatre put a gentle hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Heero. Wufei's not the type to just go off with someone he just met."

"Yeah, Hee-chan, calm down! Even if he _does_ go off - we can always grab him and drag him back."

Heero rolled his eyes.

There was no need to chase Wufei down - he walked away from Allen and joined them.

Duo, Trowa, and Heero, by unspoken agreement, moved ahead. They started joking and teasing - or as much as Trowa and Heero ever joked and teased - but kept their hearing attuned to the conversation behind them.

They trusted Quatre to get the full facts of that conversation with Allen out of Wufei.

To their surprise, Wufei started things off. "Quatre - is that guy all right?"

"Allen? Well, I guess so. I've never heard anything _bad_ about him." Quatre's voice was reluctantly honest. He wasn't going to lie to Wufei. "Why do you ask?"

"He asked me to the movies tomorrow night."

Heero nearly fell flat on his face.

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I'd let him know later."

"So... you like guys? I thought... maybe you liked girls."

Wufei shrugged. "Either is okay with me."

Heero _did_ trip, this time. Luckily, Trowa caught him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_PART THREE_**

"Wufei! You have a phone call!"

He looked up from his book when Li's pretty voice floated through the house. "Who is it?"

"He said his name was Allen."

"Okay," Wufei got up, marking his place in the story carefully, and took the phone from his Aunt. "Hello?" he asked, turning away a little.

Li smiled and stroked his hair. She liked it when he wore it loose, it made him look so much like her baby sister. She was so happy to finally have Wufei in her home - she'd wanted him before, but her elderly husband had been ill and she'd had to spend all her time caring for him. She hadn't minded so much, because she loved him despite the fact that their marriage had been arranged. When he'd passed away, she thought the loneliness would drive her insane. She'd applied to her grandfather, the leader of their family, for permission to take her nephew in permanently.

He'd hesitated, telling her the boy was nothing but trouble. For the first time in her life, Li had stood strong, positive she could get along with Wufei. She knew he was stubborn and rebelled against the relatives who had tossed him from house to house since his parents had died in a car crash when he was three. She didn't blame him; it was no sort of life for a young boy to live. He had never been able to make friends or to feel secure in a place. Every time he started to try and put down roots, he was yanked up and sent somewhere else.

The rumors that he'd been seen kissing a boy hadn't helped things. Not in their family.

Li didn't mind, though. She just wanted Wufei to be happy. She'd given him a few rules about homework and chores, asked him to be in by a certain time on school nights and to let her know when he'd be home on the weekends, and that was that. Wufei had waited for the rest of the list, about clothes and behavior and who he was allowed to date. When he finally accepted that Li wasn't going to give him that, he'd relaxed a little.

Enough to let her pat his hair, now. Any other relative, he would have shoved their hands off and stalked away.

Allen chattered happily in his ear, describing the movie he wanted to take him to this afternoon. It didn't sound like the kind of movie Wufei liked, but he wasn't going to turn down the idea of a date. Who knew, maybe he'd be able to get over his crush on Heero. Gods only knew, the boy would be so embarrassed if he knew Wufei was mooning over him...

"So, how about the four o'clock show?" Allen asked, dragging his attention back.

"Sounds okay," Wufei replied, trying to replace a mental image of messy brown hair and blue eyes with Allen's admittedly attractive face.

"Great! We can take my dad's car, or would you rather walk? The theater isn't that far away."

"I know. Walking's fine. I'd much rather go that way." He would, too - no sense in being trapped in a car with someone you didn't really know yet.

"Okay, great! So where do you live? I'll stop by for you!"

Wufei started to give him the address, then changed his mind. "That's okay, it's probably out of your way. I'll meet you in front of the school, and we can walk from there."

"All right! See you then!" Allen sounded a little _too_ happy, but Wufei ignored it. He hung up the phone and told Li he was going out. He decided his jeans and tank top were good enough for the movies. Since four o'clock was only half an hour away, he grabbed a light jacket, and left.

"So - what are we gonna do?"

"About what, Duo?"

"Aw, don't play innocent with me, Quatre! About Allen, tryin' to steal 'Fei!"

"He can't _steal_ Wufei, when Wufei doesn't belong to anyone."

Heero glared at Trowa, who had made that statement. "He's mine."

"So you've talked to him since the last time we saw him?" Quatre asked sweetly.

Heero switched his glare to him.

"C'mon, Hee-chan, they've got a point. You're gonna _have_ to talk to him, or somebody's gonna steal him. If Allen hasn't already..."

"Which brings us back to what we're going to do," Quatre said. As much fun as it was to gently tease Heero, he didn't want to see his friend heartbroken if Wufei started to date Allen - or anybody except Heero. It wasn't like their protective circle was going to guard Wufei's state of singlehood much longer; once people found out he'd accepted a date with Allen, the others who had been circling would swoop in. If Heero didn't get his act together, Wufei was going to give in to _one _of them...

...not acceptable.

It would take him out of their circle, for one thing, and they already cared deeply about their new friend.

And he was the first person - ever - to attract Heero Yuy, so they couldn't let him get away.

Otherwise, Heero would probably spend the rest of his life lonely, and wind up on a park bench feeding pigeons.

Or throwing gravel at them, given Heero's personality...

"So, we're gonna come up with a plan?" Duo asked hopefully.

"Of course," Quatre said, "we have to save the pigeons."

He ignored the odd looks that statement brought.

Wufei hid a yawn behind a handful of popcorn.

This had to be the worst movie he'd ever seen.

Or maybe he just had bad taste - everyone _else_ in the theater seemed enthralled by the young woman on the screen, and her search for the meaning of life. The search seemed to consist mainly of hopping from one bed to another, and spending the rest of her time wailing to psychiatrists.

Allen seemed completely mesmerized; he'd tried once to put an arm around Wufei's shoulders and gotten a deadly scowl for his trouble. Since then, his arm had remained at his side and his eyes stayed focused on the screen.

He'd even forgotten to eat the popcorn.

Sad.

Oh, look, her new psychiatrist was a young, attractive man. Well, the damn thing might as well be over now; everyone in the place should realize she was going to end up in _his_ bed and live happily ever after.

"I'm going to get some more popcorn," Wufei whispered, holding the tub so that Allen couldn't see it was still half full. "Want anything?"

Allen shook his head, still watching the screen with his mouth slightly open. "How can you bear to leave? Isn't it _fascinating_?!"

"Oh, fascinating's not the _word_ for it," Wufei said sarcastically, getting up and stalking down the aisle. There was no way he was coming back in here. He'd sit on the sidewalk outside and eat the rest of the popcorn. Wasn't like it was dark yet.

The sun was still rather bright, in fact. He stood there blinking, waiting for his eyes to adjust, when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Wufei! 'Fei! Watcha doin'?"

Even though he couldn't quite see yet, he knew whose arm had settled around his shoulders. "Hello, Duo."

"Hey, 'Fei... so - watcha doin'?" The braided boy stole a handful of the popcorn.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"Allen."

"Oh?" Quatre's voice sounded mildly curious, and Wufei blinked at the pink-and-blond blur. "Where is Allen?"

"Watching the world's most boring movie."

"Er... why aren't you with him?"

"Because - it's the _world's most boring movie._" Wufei grimaced.

Duo laughed. "Which one?"

"'Martha's Misery.'"

"Whoa - he took you to a _chick flick_?" Duo nearly screamed with laughter, now.

"_He_ seems to be enjoying it," Wufei sniffed.

"Does he even know you're gone?" Trowa's soft voice asked.

Wufei could finally see, so he knew which direction to look while shaking his head. "I seriously doubt it."

"Idiot." A voice behind him growled the word and he nearly jumped. He hadn't realized Heero was here, but he should have known. He was almost always with the others, after all. Looked like the only one missing was Zechs.

"So what are you guys doing after?" Duo demanded, not concerned at all about privacy.

Wufei shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Ah - so, no after-movie obligations. Good. We're here to see 'Revenge of the Mutilated Martian... you wanna go in with us?"

Wufei visibly brightened. He loved sci-fi - especially ridiculous, supposed-to-be-scary-but-doesn't-quite-make-it sci-fi. "Yes! Oh, but I guess I should wait for Allen..."

"No prob! Hee-chan'll go tell 'em you're with us... won't ya, Hee-chan?"

"Yes," Heero said, a tiny, very evil grin starting to curl his lips. Quatre shuddered and moved closer to his tall lover - that grin was _scary_.

Duo was grinning, too, his eyes maniacal. "Thought so. Have fun!"

Wufei gave Heero his ticket stub and watched as the boy vanished into the dark movie room. Have fun? What was that supposed to mean?

This was better.

_Much_ better.

And it _did not_, Wufei told himself firmly, have anything to do with the boy sitting next to him.

Or the fact that every time Heero shifted, his knee brushed against Wufei's.

Zechs had joined them, and he and Duo, Trowa and Quatre, were sitting in the row in front of them. The theater was pretty crowded, there hadn't been room for them all to sit together.

Wufei hadn't minded a bit. He was more than happy to be right where he was.

He wondered vaguely just what Heero had said to Allen; the blue-eyed boy had come out of the other movie room with a definitely smug look on his face.

Maybe he'd just been glad to get away from the movie.

'Cause in Wufei's opinion, 'Martha's Misery' was the type that loved company. He'd never been so sick watching a movie in all his life.

This was soooo much nicer. Better movie...

...better company.

He settled back to enjoy the aliens and the warm touch of Heero Yuy's knee.

After that day, Allen didn't ask Wufei out again. He was probably upset, the Chinese boy decided, at the way he had left.

He certainly _looked _upset...

...turned pale and ran off every time Wufei even glanced at him.

So what? That would teach him not to ask his date's opinion of the movie before he bought tickets. That hadn't been very nice. Even his _friends _had asked if he wanted to see the Martian movie before just dragging him in. And they weren't romantically interested in him.

...too bad.

Well, as far as Heero was concerned, any way. Wufei would have given his right arm for Heero to ask him out to the movies.

Not that he didn't end up there with him.

Often.

Every minute of Wufei's spare time had suddenly been taken over by his friends - other people had asked him out, but he'd always had to tell them he was busy.

He wasn't interested, anyway. He and Heero were the only ones not paired up; they kept ending up together when all six of them went out. Sitting together at the movies, skating together at the rink, being bike-buddies on the trails at the park.

If Heero hadn't been straight, Wufei would have been in heaven.

Then again, Heero wasn't _acting _very straight. If Wufei didn't know differently, he'd think the taller boy was coming on to him. He kept getting those knee touches at the movies, and Heero would get his skates for him at the rink, or offer to buy him lunch when they were at the park. A lot like a boyfriend.

Wistful thinking.

Of course, Relena had vanished.

Rather suddenly.

She was always with her friends, now, though she watched Heero out of wide, heartbroken eyes. The boy never responded to her, to Wufei's relief. They must have broken up.

He wondered when that had happened, but it didn't matter. They weren't _together_ anymore, that was what mattered! Now, if he could only find out if Heero had any interest at all in guys...

Maybe there was a way to do it.

They had a study date tomorrow - Wufei had been here almost a month now, just enough time that he _had_ to do the final projects in Math and Chemistry classes. Heero was at the top of both, he'd offered to help any of his friends who needed it. Duo and Wufei had both taken him up on the offer, but Duo had a way of disappearing with Zechs into some dark corner of the Library, once the Head Librarian went home for the evening. The Assistants could care less what people did; they both sat behind the desk and surfed the Internet.

Maybe - maybe tomorrow was the day he should test Heero's preferences.

And his limits.

He just hoped he could do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_PART FOUR_**

Heero knew he was going to lose it as soon as he walked into the Library.

Wufei looked _incredible_ - he was dressed in a tight blue tank-top and loose jeans that rode low on slender hips. His dark hair was loose, a cascade of black silk falling around his shoulders, showing tantalizing glimpses of his face. He was standing with Duo toward the back of the room; they were searching through some books as they whispered together.

Zechs was sitting at their usual table. He didn't look much more comfortable than Heero felt at the moment; his light blue eyes were roaming over his younger lover's body with blatant hunger in their depths. He glanced up when Heero approached, and stopped the younger boy before he sat down.

"Don't bother. This table isn't going to work out - if you know what I mean?"

Heero gave him a slightly questioning look.

"I mean, I think we need a table back in one of the corners. Preferably a dark, sheltered corner. What do you think?" And he looked back toward the two boys who were having a friendly argument over who saw a certain book first.

"I agree," was Heero's solemn reply.

Zechs snickered. "He really has got you mesmerized, doesn't he? I didn't believe Duo at first; I never thought you'd be interested in _anybody_."

Heero just shrugged. He couldn't explain why Wufei attracted him when no one else did. He just... just _did_. That was all.

And it was all that mattered to Heero.

Wufei was his.

If he could make it through a study evening of look-but-don't-touch, perhaps he'd finally tell him so.

Damn, math was hard.

Wufei hated it. Always had.

It didn't help that he had skipped from school to school to school for so many years; he'd barely start learning one thing before he'd be yanked out of that class and shoved into another, where they were learning something entirely different.

He usually managed to scrape by with a passing grade, but now he wanted it to be different. He wanted to stay with Aunt Li, and he had a suspicion that his grandfather would just _love_ to use poor grades as an excuse to take him back and send him on the Roller-coaster Relative Ride again.

Not going to happen.

Not if he could help it.

Luckily for him, Heero and Zechs had turned out to be Math whizzes; it should have been lucky for Duo, too, who's grades were about on the same level as his own, but the braided idiot usually just laughed and said he'd study later - then dragged Zechs off to some back room of the Library and wasn't seen again until closing time.

Wufei could already see the desire to do exactly that growing in Duo's expressive violet eyes. Usually, he'd be tempted to tease him over it.

This evening, he was wishing his friend would hurry up and drag the blond away...

...because, despite the fact that he _did_ need to work on his final math Project, he was still determined to find out, once and for all, if Heero liked guys.

His carefully planned outfit hadn't had any effect that he could see; Heero had greeted him as calmly as ever and proceeded to start in on the math problems he had to learn.

Not exactly what he'd had in mind.

So, he'd just have to come up with something else! He had a brain, a fairly good one - he could do this! He bent over the math problems, doing the easier ones to buy himself some thinking time. As usual, when he was doing any sort of math, the eraser of his pencil became oddly attracted to his lips - for the life of him, he couldn't remember not to suck or chew on the tiny bit of rubber. He started to put the pencil down for now -

- until he noticed Heero staring at him, his eyes taking on a slight glaze.

Interesting.

"Hey, Zechs, you wanna go get a drink?" Duo asked innocently.

"Are you done with those problems?" the blond asked, not looking up from his own work.

Duo immediately started pouting. "Yeah, so what?! I havta finish these before you'll walk to a snack machine with me?"

Zechs peered at him teasingly through white-blond bangs. "It's _never_ just a walk with you, koi."

Duo preened. "I know. So, you wanna?"

"Of course!" Zechs closed his book and got up, strolling toward the little room where hungry Library patrons were allowed to eat and drink. Duo darted after him, wrapping himself around him and yanking him between the Almanac shelves about halfway there.

"Baka..." Heero said disparagingly, rolling his eyes.

Wufei snickered. "At least he knows what he wants."

"That's always a good thing," Heero agreed, his eyes taking on a gleam that made Wufei's heart start pounding. He forced himself not to react beyond a small smile, and bent back over his paper.

...allowing the pencil to just wander innocently back to his lips.

Yup. Definitely made Heero squirm.

Good sign!

He finished the problem he was working on, aware of Heero's eyes boring holes into him the whole time, and moved on to the next one. Ugh, this one was tougher... he'd have to take his concentration off of his crush if he wanted to actually get it done. Well, a moment of actual schoolwork shouldn't hurt anything. He settled down to studying the problem, and absent-mindedly began to suck on the eraser.

The next thing he knew, the table was skittering sideways and a hard body was smashing into his, lifting him completely out of his chair and carrying him back behind the shelves. He was slammed against the wall and had just enough time to see Heero staring at him wildly before lips were devouring his, a thumb slipping up to pry his own lips open and then there was a tongue in his mouth, hot and wet and almost desperate in its exploration.

Oh, so Heero _did_ like boys, too!

Wufei's brain cheered happily, while his arms slid up and wrapped themselves around Heero's neck, fingers sliding through the messy brown hair to try and pull the other boy even closer. He vaguely realized that he should be moaning, but Heero was swallowing every sound that came out of his mouth, his lips still firmly against Wufei's, his tongue coaxing the other boy's into playing along.

Wufei didn't mind.

He didn't mind the hands that were stroking his hair, either, or the way they moved further down to skim over his back, or even further, to do things that _had _to be illegal to the back of his jeans. He just leaned back and enjoyed it. He didn't protest at all until Heero lifted his mouth.

The protest was pretty short; Wufei was stunned into silence by the look of raw hunger in those blue eyes.

"...mine," Heero whispered.

Wufei blinked at him.

Heero gave a half-growl and hands were grabbing him again, pulling his head sideways and gripping his shoulder while a hot, wet tongue traced its way down his neck. Wufei shuddered and his arms slid around Heero's back, the motion causing another growl to vibrate against his skin. He moaned, very softly -

- then Heero's hand was muffling a yelp when teeth bit into his neck, just at the spot where it met his shoulder. Heero licked the spot apologetically, then his warm lips covered it and he began a fierce suction.

It _hurt_! Wufei strangled down another yelp and began to writhe, his hands coming up to pull weakly at Heero's hair. He didn't understand how it could be so painful and yet turn his knees to water at the same time. He just wanted to melt against Heero and let the other boy hold him up.

So he did.

Heero growled against his throat again, a pleased rumbling noise. The hands on his head and shoulder slipped around to hold him tightly against Heero's firm body, while that heated mouth never stopped. If Wufei had any last lingering traces of doubt, the firm bulge he could now feel pressed against him erased them. He moaned again and arched his back, pressing against Heero in return.

The mouth stopped for a second, a surprised puff of air stinging against his throat. Then Heero gave the tortured skin one last lick and lifted his head, gazing down into Wufei's dazed eyes with a look of smug satisfaction.

"Mine," he said again, very firmly. His fingers traced the spot on Wufei's neck; if it was anything like it felt, Wufei realized he must have the world's largest love bite.

Heero had _marked_ him!

...that was kind of ...nice.

"Heero..." he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, so when the blue eyes swung up from the mark to meet his own, he just tugged the boy back down for another kiss. Kissing was nice, too. Very nice.

"Ow!" Heero said sharply, at the exact time that Wufei sensed something flying toward them and heard a sharp 'thwack!'. He looked up to see Heero rubbing the side of his head, glaring down the aisle.

Wufei turned bright red when he saw Duo and Zechs smirking at them. Duo gave him a thumbs-up, while Zechs pointed to the floor.

Both of them looked down to see a small, shiny metal tube and a travel pack of hand wipes, held together with a rubber band.

When they looked back up, their friends were gone.

"Baka..." Heero muttered, letting go of Wufei long enough to scoop up the little package. "Not here..."

Wufei stared at the two items in Heero's hand. "They... those are for..."

"Duo's the type to never leave home without them," Heero grumbled, tucking the things into his pocket.

Wufei frowned. "Do you... I mean, don't you want to..."

"Here?" Heero asked, looking around in surprise.

Wufei flushed red again. "No... I mean, well... I wouldn't mind - if it's you... as long as it's you..." Anything else he was going to say was swallowed up in a mind-searing kiss.

Heero lifted his head a good five minutes later. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked, tapping the pocket he'd put the stuff into.

Wufei shook his head. "No - have you?"

"No... but I know what I'm doing, don't worry. I'm just not sure this is the right place to..."

"Of course it isn't!" A voice hissed at them; they jerked around, but there was no one there.

"Duo?!"

"Yeah, shut up! I picked the lock on the Librarian's lounge room, and gave them some links to book-sale sites! You've got an hour and a half, easy!"

Wufei finally spotted the amused violet eyes, watching him from between the books on the next shelf over. "Should we thank him or kill him?" he whispered to Heero, nodding in the direction of those eyes.

"Both," Heero sounded vaguely amused, "but later." He took firm hold of Wufei's arm and started pulling him out of the aisle, toward the hall.

Wufei offered no objections.

The lounge door was, indeed, open; a moment later and it was shut and locked again.

With two boys on the inside.

Heero took the precaution of jamming a chair under the doorknob; then he tackled Wufei onto the couch. Another brief, whispered, "mine!" and he was yanking the tank top off of the boy.

Wufei helped him rather eagerly. As soon as his hands were free, he was fighting the buttons on Heero's own shirt. They didn't seem to want to open, either that or his hands were shaking. He scowled and tried to concentrate.

Wasn't easy, since Heero had just discovered the joy of playing with nipples.

Damn, that felt good...!

So did the hand that was wandering down his stomach to cup him through his jeans.

Wufei's efforts to get Heero's clothes off of him increased. Rather violently. The last two buttons went flying across the room to 'ping!' against the wall.

Heero didn't seem to mind. He was apparently just as focused on getting rid of Wufei's jeans. Only he was having better luck; Wufei felt the fabric sliding down his legs, taking his boxers along. The look in Heero's eyes changed from possessive to predatory.

Wufei shivered.

He really, _really_ liked that look.

Heero sat still for a long moment, just letting his eyes feast on the sight beneath him. Wufei was cute in his clothes... but he was gorgeous of them! He could just stay right here forever, and stare at him, and be perfectly happy.

"Heero..." Wufei whispered, squirming and blushing slightly. Slim bronze hands started to pick at the buttons to his own jeans, and Heero snapped out of his daze.

There was a reason he couldn't sit there staring, after all - he was so hard it was starting to hurt.

He got up and slid out of his jeans and his own underclothes, taking only a second to retrieve the package Duo had given him. He used to think it was ridiculous, the way his friend was always trying to 'educate' him about what he should and shouldn't do if he ever found himself in a situation like this. He'd told that baka, over and over and over again, that he didn't like people and he'd probably never find someone he wanted to do this with, so all his instructions were pointless.

Now he realized he'd have to do something special for Duo - credit where credit was due, after all. Maybe he'd buy him that Java-Chip ice cream that no one else would let him have... yeah, and then turn him loose on Zechs, after supplying him with some of the same stuff he was holding now!

He glanced back at Wufei, who was glaring at him with a definite 'hurry-up!' look in those dark eyes, and completely forgot that Duo was on the face of the earth. He wanted Wufei, and he wanted him _now_...

Wufei decided he liked Heero in pouncing mode.

The kisses were really good, too.

So was the hand that was wrapping around his erection, and the slippery fingers sliding back between his legs - man, Heero was _fast_, Wufei hadn't even seen him open the lube! Not that he cared right now; he wanted him to hurry faster! He was going to explode... soon...

Luckily, Heero didn't seem to be in the mood to wait. His mouth was against Wufei's neck again, giving the love-bite an affectionate lick, moving up to suck on his earlobe, to whisper a brief apology for going so quickly but he couldn't help it.

"S'all right!" Wufei half-slurred the words, his hands exploring every bit of Heero's back and ass that he could reach. "Not going too fast, go faster!"

Heero gave another of those possessive little growls, and the finger that had been gently exploring his entrance was suddenly inside him. Wufei arched helplessly at the feeling, his heart pounding and his groin tightening further. Gods, Heero was going to drive him insane before this was over!

The hand around him began to squeeze and stroke rhythmically, like Heero was trying to distract him - but Wufei didn't want to be distracted yet. He knew it was supposed to hurt, but so far it was a mixture of strange and good. Nothing to distract him over... and Heero was going to push him over the edge that much faster.

But no way was he going to ask him to stop!

The finger inside of him was suddenly two fingers - it burned a little, and he gasped. Heero's mouth was suddenly over his, a deep and searching kiss that took his mind off the burn, and that other hand was driving him insane, and the scissoring motion didn't matter, didn't matter... who cared about the sudden pain that three fingers brought? Not him, never!

Especially not when they brushed against a spot inside him that made him yelp and nearly toss Heero off of him, he arched so hard. Lights exploded behind his eyes and if Heero's hand hadn't gripped him just _so_, he would have come right then.

"I thought... you never did this before!" he managed to gasp, staring at the other boy.

"I said I knew what I was doing," was the smug reply.

Wufei considered smacking him, but it didn't seem worth the effort. "Then keep doing it!" he demanded instead.

Heero smiled an absolutely evil smile; Quatre and Duo would have been shaking in their shoes but Wufei just smiled back.

Then his eyes went impossibly wide as Heero shifted and started to push inside him.

That hurt.

Badly.

But Heero was mumbling softly in his ear, gentle words and sounds that didn't make sense but were soothing, anyway. The hand on his cock was stroking and teasing him, and he fought to just breathe. Just relax and breathe.

Heero didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside him; then they both lay completely still, waiting for him to adjust.

Heero's blood was singing in his veins - finally, _finally_, Wufei was his! Under him, around him, warm and tight and he wanted to move, badly, but he wasn't going to hurt his love. He could wait - gods knew he'd waited long enough for this! He could stand a few minutes of bliss while Wufei's body got used to having him inside.

It had _better_ get used to it; he wanted to do this again and again and again, and have Wufei do it to him, and then there were other things he wanted to do. Wanted Wufei in his mouth, and to be in Wufei's pretty mouth, and wanted to just touch him and hold him and kiss him forever...

"Move."

Huh? Heero blinked down at Wufei, who was gazing back almost desperately.

"Move, Heero, please please move, now!" The shorter boy began to writhe beneath him, sending amazing sensations through him, tingles of pleasure along his spine and he obeyed.

Hot, and tight, and moving was even better than being still. He forgot about not hurting Wufei; his thrusts became hard and desperate but the boy beneath him was pleading for him to go faster, harder, so it couldn't be hurting him very much.

He obeyed the breathless pleas, letting his hips push in and out of the willing body as quickly as they wanted to. He knew he was speeding toward his climax, and there was no way he was going there alone. The hand he had wrapped around Wufei tightened, stroking him in an alternate rhythm to his thrusts. He smiled when Wufei choked on a gasp, and then pushed the boy even further by changing his angle, slamming into his prostate with every forward motion.

Wufei nearly screamed.

Heero managed to muffle it with another kiss, twining his tongue around Wufei's and pulling it into his own mouth, suckling at it gently.

That was apparently all the stimuli Wufei could take - his body tightened around Heero, the legs around his thighs, the arms around his shoulders, and that tight little ass all squeezing hard. He felt hot wetness flood over his hand and then his own climax was ripping through him, so hard it made his vision darken and then he was slumping over Wufei with one last soft gasp.

"...mine."

Wufei struggled not to fall asleep, stroking the brown hair that was nestled against his shoulder, Heero's hot breath fanning across his collarbones.

Gods, that was fun.

He was going to be so sore, but that was_ fun_!

Heero stirred, and sat up, easing out of him. Wufei winced slightly, and Heero dropped an apologetic kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Mine?"

"You keep saying that..."

"I know. I want you to answer."

Wufei lifted a hand and twirled a strand of Heero's hair around his fingers. He knew the answer, but he wasn't above some teasing. "I don't know..."

Heero growled.

Wufei snickered. "Are you mine?"

"Of course!" Heero's blue eyes were intense.

"All right, then," Wufei conceded, smiling. "I'm yours."

Hm, devoured again. He could really get used to these kisses. "I'm glad you _do _like boys," he said, when he was finally allowed to speak again.

"No, I don't."

"What?!" Wufei sat up, staring.

"I don't like boys. I don't like girls. I just like _you_."

"Oh." Wufei paused for a moment, then smiled softly. "All right, then. But don't scare me like that!" He paused. "Wait - you were dating Relena... weren't you?"

"Relena?!" Heero spat the name out like it was something nasty. "No! She just wouldn't leave me alone! and I think she's planning on attacking again, she's getting that look in her eyes..."

Wufei frowned. "Let her try."

Heero actually grinned. "So you're possessive, too?"

"Of course," Wufei sniffed, "why do you think I like you so much?"

Heero snickered.

"That is the scariest sound I have ever heard," said a voice outside the door. "C'mon guys, get moving! The Librarians are almost done with their web-surfing, they'll be wandering back this way soon!"

Heero sighed, opened the wipes, then started picking up clothes, handing Wufei his and watching almost sadly as the other boy got dressed. Wufei shouldn't be allowed to wear clothes, it was a crime to cover that body up...

"C'mon!" Duo whispered desperately, rattling the doorknob. "They're coming this way!"

Wufei and Heero exchanged wild looks, scrambling completely into their clothes and then Heero jerked the door open.

To find Duo laughing his head off, while Zechs stood nearby, grinning.

And both Assistant Librarians were still at the front counter, hunched over the computer.

Duo violated every rule the Library had about silence when Heero grabbed for him.

~owari~


End file.
